Loathing and Loving
by ForgetFairyTales
Summary: The Trio have started out seventh year after defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Can they relax for once and actually have a life without fear running along side them?
1. Chapter 1

**Loathing and Loving**

Disclaimer:

All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; not me.

If they did belong to me well…that would be freaking cool.

But in the end the plot is mine and everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

Summary:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have started out seventh year after defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Can they relax for once and actually have a life without fear running along side them? And will Ron and Hermione actually admit their feelings toward each other?

Pairings:

Hermione/Ron

Harry/Ginny

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were stuck in the middle of the most boring class in the whole world; Charms. It was also a Friday and everyone was so wound up because it was the last class of the day and tomorrow would be the first visit to Hogsmeade.

"My God!" exclaimed Ron to no one in particular. "Can this get any more worse? Nothing ever exciting ever happens around here!"

In the middle of their seventh year, the golden trio felt very accomplished. Having all helped in the defeat of Lord Voldemort in their sixth year; and being swamped with all of the press and interviews there was no alone time to do anything even remotely exciting.

**Hermione's POV**

"Well, maybe if you actually paid attention in class, then maybe you could at least being doing something productive!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Miss I've been sitting around here staring out the window while faking taking notes in class!"

"Not like you were…" Hermione argued back but was cut short by Harry.

"Would you two just shut the bloody hell up? It's only the sixth day of school and you two are already at it again!" Said Harry rather loudly.

"Sorry," Hermione said rather glumly.

"Ron…!" Harry said angrily.

"Fine then! I am sorry!" Ron said very fast.

"It doesn't sound like you're sorry." Said Hermione.

"Class is dismissed, now your homework assignment is on the hover charm on page 432 in your textbooks and I will see you again tomorrow. Have a good weekend!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick.

"Finally," Exclaimed Harry, "We can get out of this class!"

"Well, I'm going to go fetch Ginny and we will see you two at dinner. See you then!"

And then she walked rather hastily off to the dorms to get ready for dinner.

Oh my God I cannot believe that I and Ron were already arguing and it is only the sixth day of term! I mean I like him a lot I mean maybe even more than a friend…wait who am I kidding of course I do! But he just gets me so aggravated that I just can get so frustrated but love him at the same time. I know that that doesn't make any sense at all but oh well

"Ginny over here! Ginny!" Called Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione! Let's go down for dinner."

"Guess what Ron did today! He gets me so frustrated…"

"But you still love him?"

"Yeah…WAIT! I never said that I liked him! I mean he's my best friend!"

"That doesn't really matter does it now? I mean you have liked him since 4th year right?"

"Fine, not like he likes me in the same way I mean…we argue all the time! He always starts it too."

"Hermione, maybe he really does like you in the same way but he doesn't show it. I mean that could totally be true." She said as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down at the end of the table.

"Don't be ridiculous Gin!" Hermione said as she sat down across from Ron and Ginny across from Harry.

"What has she done now?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing of your business…" Replied Hermione.

"Just girl stuff!" Interrupted Ginny.

"Ok then," Said Harry.

"May I have your attention please? Welcome everyone. Today we will be announcing Head Boy and Girl positions and Prefects for each house. The Head Boy and Girl will get their own dorm and will conduct weekly meetings for the prefects. The Prefects and Heads will patrol the corridors nightly from 6:00p.m. To 9:00. They will also plan dances and trips to Hogsmeade. The first trip is tomorrow and was planned by myself. There will be a Christmas Ball and a Graduation Ball for all Seventh Years."

Mummers of excitement ran through the house tables.

"Oh my God I hope that I get Head Girl Position!" Said Hermione.

"Don't worry you will Mione. I just hope that I will still get to be a prefect otherwise Mum and Dad will be really mad." Said Ron.

"You bet that they will! I'm just lucky that they don't except me to be like Perfect Percy our lovely brother!" Said Ginny rather happily.

"Me too. There is no way that I would want to be a prefect." Said Harry.

"Quiet please! Now we will name the prefects for each house. Hufflepuff Prefects are: Nick Hurst and Morgan Block. Ravenclaw Prefects are: Emily McGowan and Daniel Olsen. Slytherin Prefects will be: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Can you believe that? I mean was Dumbledore on something when he made that ridiculous decision?" said Ron curiosly.

"Ron come on it won't be that bad. I mean its not like you have to deal with him all of the time!" Said Hermione.

"Ahem! Now, back to announcing the Gryffindor Prefects! The Gryffindor Prefects will be Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown."

"Oh my gosh! Do you really think that I could be Head Girl? Oh my!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't know but all I can think about is that howler that I will be getting tomorrow morning because I did not make Gryffindor prefect. Now I'm just peachy!" Said Ron rather unhappily."

"Now for the last time would everyone please pay attention? The Head Boy is Mr. Ronald Weasley and the Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger! Now back to the feast and everyone please have a great weekend!"

**A/N: Hey this is my first FanFiction so please no flames! I would appreciate reviews so I can know if I should stop or continue! Hope that you liked it!**

**Ronfreak101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loathing and Loving**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling only the plot is mine the characters are hers…blah blah blah and so on.

**Previous: **

"Now for the last time would everyone please pay attention? The Head Boy is Mr. Ronald Weasley and the Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger! Now back to the feast and everyone have a great weekend!"

**Chapter 2**

**Ron's POV**

"Oh my God! Can you believe it I mean who would have thought that I would be Head Girl?" Hermione exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat and flung herself at me.

Ok…I didn't see that coming I mean she didn't have to fling herself at me I mean does she really like me in that way? I thought that she didn't. Cause in fourth year she went with Vicky to the Yule Ball. Well that was partly my fault because I was too chicken to ask her myself.

"Can you believe it Ron? We are both Heads!" She said as she stopped hugging me. Man, why did she stop that?

"No not really," Ginny said, "I was really looking forward to that howler tomorrow morning though because that would have been bloody hilarious!"

I glared at her.

"Lay off Ron! I mean who would expect you to be Head Boy anyways? Certainly not me." Ginny said.

"Me neither mate. Really you hardly ever do your homework and when you do it's usually because Mione makes you." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Not you too!" I said rather annoyed. "What is it with you two? Ya think that I can't handle it?"

"Geese Ron you don't have to get all huffy about it." Ginny said.

"Well we'll meet you two in the common room because you guys have to go collect your badges and listen to rules and whatnot. Come on Ginny!" Harry said winking at Ginny suspiciously.

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on Ron, let's go. We can't be late for our first meeting! I still can't get over the fact that I'm Head Girl!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Ron's arm as we headed off to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees!" I said to the Gargoyle.

"How did you know the password?" Said Ron.

"Honestly Ron, did you even listen to what Dumbledore said at dinner?" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Erm…no?" Ron said sheepishly.

"Come In!" Dumbledore said from inside his office.

"How in the world does he do that?" Ron asked.

"Like I should know. He is the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Hello Ron, Hermione! I am sure that you appreciate your positions as Head Boy and Girl?"

"Oh, Yes!" I said excitedly as I elbowed Ron.

"Oh, yeah me too!" Said Ron while rubbing his arm.

"Here are your badges and cards with passwords to each tower, kitchens, and your dorm. You two will have your own dorm with a smaller common room and two separate rooms for the both of you with a combined bath."

**A/N: Hey this is my first FanFiction so please no flames! I would appreciate reviews so I can know if I should stop or continue! Hope that you liked it!**

**Ronfreak101**


	3. AN

A/N: Please Review it really helps me know what I am doing right and what I should improve no flames though please.

I'll publish another one today if I get ten more reviews.

 Luv Yas 

Ronfreak101


	4. Chapter 3

**Loathing and Loving**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling and not me! The plot is the only thing that is mine!

Previous:

"Here are your badges and cards with passwords to each tower, kitchens, and your dorm. You two will have your own dorm with a smaller common room and two separate rooms for the both of you with a combined bath."

**Chapter 3**

Ron's POV

Wait we really get a separate room all to ourselves? Well this could be fun. I mean Mione is just down the hall from me and we get to share a bathroom and a common room!

"Do we really get our own dorm?" Hermione asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Yes you do Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "If you abuse you privilege then you go back to using your old dorm. I have had all of your bags moved to your dorm already. You also might want to start planning for the Christmas Ball. You to will have the first dance. It is a tradition. You may be off now."

"Let's go tell Harry and Ginny," I said quietly as we walked out of the Headmaster's office, "I'm sure that they would want to know."

"Ron don't you want to look at our dorm first?" She asked excitedly.

"Nah, I need to get some things from Harry first anyways." I said. Hermione looked a little disappointed but I shrugged it off.

When we walked in the common room and opened the portrait door I saw Harry and Ginny wrapped in an intimate embrace eating each other's faces on armchair in the corner.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" I asked furiously as I strode over to the armchair as Harry and Ginny leapt ten feet away from each other. "SINCE WHEN IN THE WORLD DID YOU TWO START DATING?"

"Ron…it's not what it looks like…" Harry began as Ginny went over to where Hermione was standing a safe distance away. Everyone evacuated the common room as soon as possible.

"OH REALLY? So you weren't just snogging my sister in the chair over there were you?" I said towering over Harry because I was five inches taller than him.

"RON! It is none of your business what Harry and I do together!" Said Ginny.

"STAY OUT OF THIS GIN! I wonder what happens when the rest of my brothers find out about this? Believe me they will be a heck of a lot worse about it then I was! If you hurt her Harry…I swear I will hex you so fast you won't even have seen it coming! Even if you are my best mate. I mean you're better than Dean or Seamus or someone else. But I will seriously injure you if you hurt her. But otherwise I'm fine with it if you don't. Oh and by the way don't snog in public." I said; done with my speech.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! That is enough!" I cringed at my middle name. "I am glad that you don't mind, but I think that that was a bit much. Don't you think so Mione?" Ginny fired right back at me.

"Umm… sure I guess…" Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Ginny do you want to go and look at our new dorm?"

"Sure!" Ginny said and pecked Harry on the check and then they walked out of the portrait.

"Sorry mate, but you know how I get when I'm all riled up." I said to Harry.

"No problem." Harry said slightly hesitant.

"It's just that she's my only sister and you know how protective us Weasleys' are, and she was already hurt once and that will not happen again at least not under my watch." I said.

"Hey let's go see your dorm, the girls are there too." Harry said.

"Okay," I said thinking about Hermione with a far off look in my eyes.

"Mate, why don't you just tell Mione how you feel about her? She probably likes you in the same way." Harry asked as we walked down the hall to me and Hermione's dorm.

"But that's just it Harry what if she doesn't feel the same way? If she doesn't then I'll look like and idiot."

"I'll ask Ginny if she'll ask Hermione if she likes you if you want."

"I don't know mate. I'll think about it. Let's go look at the dorm now though."

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh my gosh Ginny come look at this!" I exclaimed as we were running around the room trying to drink in every little detail about the rooms. "Come look at my bedroom!"

"Wait, you want me to come and look at your bedroom?" Asked Ron with a large grin on his face.

"No you git, I was talking to Ginny but you can come look anyways. Did you see the common room? It's like the same as the Gryffindor common room but just smaller!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah Ginny and I already looked at your room. They look almost identical except that yours is bright orange and mine is pink." I said lazily.

"WICKED! Come on Ron! Let's go check it out!" Harry said as they rushed out of the room leaving me and Ginny sitting on the couch in the mini common room.

"Well, they cleared out fast," Ginny said, "Isn't your room just awesome? And think Ron's just down the hall…" Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh just shut up you! I'm just glad that I don't have to room with those prats anymore. All they ever talk about is makeup and boys and all of this ridiculous stuff. I mean come on who would want to room with Lavender and Parvarti anyways? Not me!" I said rather relieved.

"I'm lucky that it's only me and Luna in my dorm. Jennifer got moved to another dorm I don't know why though. Let's go check on the boys shall we?"

**A/N: Well there is chapter three! I only posted this one because I saw that I got a lot of hits today and three reviews. Review and Read! Thanks so much! What year is Luna in anyways? If you could find out and put it in one of your reviews that would be great! If not I say that she is in sixth year with Ginny.**

**Ronfreak101**


	5. AN 2

**A/N: Ok in my story Luna is now in Gryffindor just because ok? Thank you for those people who take the time to review my story it helps me a lot to know that people are actually reading it! Thanx again!**

**Read & Review**

**Ronfreak101**


	6. Chapter 4

**Loathing and Loving**

Disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything than you are seriously wrong. Hello get with the picture J.K. Rowling is supreme ruler of everything that has to do with Harry Potter and owns all of it. I on the other hand own nothing and I am not making any money off of this. tear

Previous: "I'm lucky that it's only me and Luna in my dorm. Jennifer got moved to another dorm I don't know why though. Let's go check on the boys shall we?"

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

"Wait, why is Luna in your dorm? I thought that she was in Ravenclaw?" I asked as we walked into Ron's room. The boys were inspecting the room and grinning like idiots as they jumped around looking at the bright orange walls and Chudley Channon posters plastered all over the walls. Actually it was mostly Ron who was doing this because it was necessary to look at every single thing in the room. Harry was actually had noticed our presence and answered my question.

"I think that Luna was moved into Gryffindor this year because of something to do with too many people in Ravenclaw or something like that." Harry responded scanning the posters on Ron's wall that they had applied to every inch of spare wall that was not a window or a door.

"Ron, why in the world would you need this many posters in one room?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have my obsessions just like everyone else does! At least I'm not as bad as you!" Said Ron who started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Me and Harry asked.

Ginny slowly turned red and started backing away from the room and heading toward the door.

"Ginny what is this all about?" I asked.

"RON IF YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" Ginny started angrily.

"Fine…fine…fine…GINNY LOVED THAT MUGGLE SHOW BARNEY!" Snorted Ron.

"GOD…you…you…idiot!" Screamed Ginny.

"We'll be leaving NOW!" I said directing it directly at Ron.

"Mione…" Ron began.

"NOW!" I said dragging Ron into the common room leaving Ginny and Harry in his bedroom where Ginny was sulking in her embarrassment.

"Mione I can do whatever I want to with my sister! I was just teasing her."

"Well Ronald you just can't go around teasing people for the fun of it!"

"Not like you're the boss of me!"

"If I didn't keep watch of what you do you would never be done with your homework or any of your studying!"

"I would too you just watch me!"

It was turning out into an all out shouting match to see who could shout the loudest. Hermione hated when they argued because it was because of the stupidest things in the world. But he knew just how to push her buttons. She wondered why she liked him so much some times. He knew her better than she knew herself. It annoyed her sometimes how he knew so much about her that he could make her so riled up.

"BOOKWORM!" Ron shouted.

"AROGANT PRAT!" She shouted right back.

"GOODY GOODY!"

"STUBBORN PRICK!"

At this statement Ron took one stride and grabbed Hermione shoulders and pulled her toward him and their lips crashed together.

**A/N: **Ha ha! Evil cliffe! I have been really busy lately sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have had really bad writer's block and I have had too much homework!

Sry!

Ronfreak101


	7. Chapter 5

**Loathing and Loving**

Disclaimer: Like I said every other time…unfortunately nothing is mine. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. The plot is mine though! If I was making money off of this which I'm not that would be freaking awesome! Too bad though cause I'm not and I will never make money off of this.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. I have been soo busy and with all of these projects and such. Well here is chapter five! Hope you like!

Previous: At this statement Ron took one stride and grabbed Hermione shoulders and pulled her toward him and their lips crashed together.

**Chapter 5**

**Ron's POV**

"BOOKWORM!" I shouted.

"AROGANT PRAT!" She shouted right back at me.

"GOODY GOODY!"

"STUBBORN PRICK!"

God she looks so hot when she's all pissed at me. I can't stand it anymore!

He had no idea what thing in the force of nature made him kiss Hermione but he knew that it felt damn right.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close as their lips crashed together in a rough and long kiss. No turning back now he thought. Well I might as well explain to her the truth that I really do like her. I just hope that she wouldn't reject me. Because that would be a low blow and probably be the most humiliating moment that I would ever have.

To my great surprise after we both pulled away breathless she looked at me with something that I couldn't depict. It was like confusion, angst, and giddiness all in one glance.

Then she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for another kiss. Her hands went into my hair and my hands went around her waist. Didn't see that one coming there I thought to myself.

"Hermione I need to tell you something…" I said pulling away rather disappointedly.

"So do I Ron. You can go first if you want to though." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok, Mione I really like you and I thought that you didn't like me back in the same way so I never had done anything about it before. Harry had always told me to do something about it though but I thought that you would just reject me."

"Oh, Ron! I like you too. I have since first year when you risked your life for me and Harry when we were on the chessboard! I thought that you didn't like me either! I can't believe that we didn't do anything about it sooner!" She said looking very relieved.

Whistling was coming from the door and Ginny was squealing and jumping up and down smiling like an idiot from my point of view but I really don't know.

"Took you guys long enough! Dammit it's darn right frustrating when we have to deal with all of those rows that you two had!" Harry said looking annoyed and like he could bounce off the walls if he really wanted to.

"Wait, you knew that Ron liked Hermione? I knew that Hermione liked Ron too! We could have fixed this sooner and we wouldn't have had to deal with all of this! Agrrhh!" Ginny said rather frustrated.

Hermione and I exchanged glances as Harry and Ginny both let out frustrated sighs.

**A/N:** Well that's all for now! I hope that it was long enough because I didn't have time to write a longer one because I had a basketball game today and of course we lost but I did get a basket! Yea for me!

Ronfreak101


	8. Chapter 6

**Loathing and Loving**

Disclaimer: The one and only J.K. Rowling owns everything even slightly related to Harry Potter. I only own this plot.

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry I have not written in a long time but no one has been reviewing. I will take constructive criticism only no flames please. Let's not mention names here Cough bisfulldreams Cough

(Lol I know her personally so it's not like I am being mean to some total stranger or something just to let you know)

Previous: "Wait, you knew that Ron liked Hermione? I knew that Hermione liked Ron too! We could have fixed this sooner and we wouldn't have had to deal with all of this! Agrrhh!" Ginny said rather frustrated.

Hermione and I exchanged glances as Harry and Ginny both let out frustrated sighs.

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's POV **

I cannot believe that they both knew about this! If they would of teamed up or something me and Ron would have been together much sooner! But then again the whole match maker thing might have blown up in our faces or something like that

"Hey Hermione want to have a sleepover in your room? It would be so fun! We could celebrate or something like Girls Night In! Plus the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow is so we can get ready for that tomorrow!" Ginny exclaimed in a girly high pitched voice.

"Wow doesn't that sound like fun Ron?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh Yeah Harry totally! Not! Let's go play Quidditch or something? Is that ok Mione? I'll see you tomorrow do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?" Said Ron.

"Sure Ron! See you in the morning!" I said and kissed him on the cheek and then Ginny and I went to go get her stuff from her room.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Um, are you upset about me dating Ron or something? Cause you look kind of out of it."

"No! What makes you think that? It's not that its just that Harry is so sweet to me! Look at what he gave to me today!"

She said as we entered her room and grabbed a bunch of clothes from her clothes for tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade.

"He gave me this locket! He said it was a promise to me that he would be faithful to me."

"Well I guess that would make Ron feel a little better about the whole idea." I said jokingly.

"Hey do you have any good movies that we could watch tonight? I think I might have Legally Blonde in my dorm." I asked Ginny.

"What the heck are you talking about? What is a movie? Legally Blonde? Is that like a game or something?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Ok a movie is like something that you can watch. You know that one time that we watched TV at my house? Its kind of like that."

**A/N: **omg I am really really sorry but I am totally blank dead of ideas and a horrible writer lol

This is like the first time I have written anything on my free time which would be hold on…like NEVER! God homework Is like horrible all the time and exams and end of the year tests are coming up and gah I am sooo frusterated! I need some support and review here!

NOW!

Lol

Jk

Plz

That's all 4 now

Ronfreak101


End file.
